


Resting Spirits

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, This might become a multi-chapter fic. idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home, Eizen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as just a porn fic and became SO MUCH MORE. But I just rolled with it.
> 
> What are tags.
> 
> *screAMS* I'M SORRY FOR THE SIN

Honestly, it's unnerving how, in the middle of a conversation about how the women in the town are pretty hot, Eizen can disengage and walk off. Zaveid never understands this. The conversation hadn't been hurtful, or even intriguing. Just a random topic.

Then again, it's also a sore spot for Eizen. Zaveid chases the earth seraph, reading the wind to find him and see what the hell was up. And it takes him a moment to find Eizen, who had run to the Spiritcrest. The mountain was still being formed by Eizen's own hand, but it was still a sight to behold. The cavern at the very peak of the ever-growing mountain was where Eizen had gone, and Zaveid knows this. They've been friends for centuries and he always returns there. If Eizen weren't at least a hundred years older than he was, then he'd be worried that Eizen would be corrupted by the malevolence circling the world.

But he's not worried. Eizen's an _angel of death_. Malevolence is something he can handle.

Zaveid finds Eizen and approaches him. Eizen's back is turned, but he hears Zaveid approach and hastily fixes something before turning around. His face is slightly red, and there's a noticeable strain on his pants. But he looks disinterested. Zaveid closes the distance between them, mere inches away from him. Eizen is backed against the cavern wall, but he doesn't seem to notice.

After all, it's fairly easy for him to shape the earth to his will.

“Zaveid, out.” Eizen points behind Zaveid, who only chuckles and takes his wrist, moving his arm to meet the wall. Eizen glares at him, and Zaveid grins.

“All red for no reason, huh?” He asks, his free hand brushing Eizen's cock. “Didn't think you liked women _that_ way.”

“I _don't!_ ” Eizen's protest is too fast for Zaveid's liking. He gently squeezes Eizen's cock, causing the seraph to moan and thrust into Zaveid's hand. Their lips meet in a kiss, and Zaveid attempts to claim his dominance over Eizen. Eizen wins, his tongue exploring as much of Zaveid's mouth as it can. And boy, does it explore. Zaveid pulls away and Eizen smirks, eyes half-closed in a sinful gaze that only serves to make Zaveid's pants tighter.

He's never thought guys could be hot but _damn_ , Eizen was the exception.

Eizen's _always_ the exception to every rule Zaveid's made over the years.

They kiss again, Eizen's free hand running down Zaveid's back, making him shiver as his fingers dance on his spine. Zaveid pulls Eizen away from the wall and backs up, only for his left heel to hit something. He stumbles, and Eizen uses this to push him down onto the earth below. It's not as hard as the rest of the cavern, and Zaveid notes it's almost like a bed.

Eizen hovers above him, eyes uncertain as he scans Zaveid's features. This had been the first time he's seen Zaveid in some years, and he looked... well, not like the wind seraph he'd come to know. But he didn't seem to care. In fact, he didn't care at _all_. He reclaims Zaveid's lips, slipping his tongue into the wind seraph's mouth. Zaveid moans, wrapping his legs around Eizen's waist and letting their clothed erections rub together. Eizen sets the pace, gripping the earth beneath his fingers and moaning into the kiss. The pace is fast, much like when one has sex, and Zaveid's hips move to match Eizen's thrusts. They break the kiss, and Eizen comes with Zaveid's name on his lips.

He looks surprised, but Zaveid's already flipping their positions and taking off his pants. He unbuttons Eizen's waistcoat and dress shirt, shoving the excess layers of clothing up to press kisses against his chest and his stomach. Eizen stops him, pushing him back with a hand as he sits up.

“Wait, wait. Let me undress myself,” Eizen says. Zaveid complies, letting him get up off the earthy bed and watching as he strips off his clothes in a manner that made Zaveid's cock ache. Despite this, Eizen seems uncertain of what to do. Zaveid gets up and takes his hand, pulling him gently back to the earthy bed. He sits, and spreads his legs a little. Eizen's eyes wander his body, pausing on his cock. He kneels down, taking Zaveid's cock in his hand.

“It's...” He swallows reflexively, stroking it slowly. Zaveid bucks his hips, groaning and leaning back. “Zaveid, it's  _huge!_ ”

Zaveid chuckles, groaning as Eizen rubs the head of his cock with his thumb. “N-not as... Ngh! Big as yours, Eizen...” Zaveid can barely speak as Eizen strokes his cock. He thrusts, trying to get Eizen to pick up the pace. The earth seraph refuses to, instead taking Zaveid's cock into his mouth and starting to experimentally suck it. Zaveid moans, and Eizen spread his legs out a bit wider, putting his hands on the wind seraph's hips. It was easy for Zaveid to lose himself in the feeling of getting sucked off, thrusting into Eizen's mouth.

Zaveid comes, and Eizen swallows it all. He pulls off of Zaveid's cock and strokes it to make it hard again. Zaveid pulls Eizen up and kisses him deeply, moaning as he feels that damned _tongue_  of Eizen's exploring his mouth.

Zaveid's no stranger to sex, but it takes him a minute to realize that he'd have to get his ass fucked if he even remotely _thought_  about having sex with Eizen. But Eizen doesn't let him offer.

It's Eizen impaled on his cock as Zaveid grips his best friend's hips and thrusts into him. Eizen's moaning loud enough to wake the dead, every nerve ending in his body on fire. His cock bounces in time with each thrust, and Zaveid can't help but wonder what it'd feel like inside of him. He knows he's straight, but Eizen's got this beauty to him despite his masculine appearance that just begs to be touched. Golden hair, soft and silky like the freshly-dug earth, with the tell-tale orange gradient at the ends, eyes as blue as the untainted ocean and a body that seems to have been sculpted by the gods themselves.

He's hypnotized by the movement of Eizen's muscles with each thrust, the way Eizen practically _yells_  his name, how his breath hitches each time Zaveid accidentally locates that little bundle of nerves that cause Eizen's voice to strain _just_  a tiny bit.

Eizen is a masterpiece, made for him and him alone.

Zaveid easily shifts their positions, kissing Eizen as he fucks him. Eizen's moans get louder, and he cusses every so often as Zaveid's cock pounds his ass. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes in the cavern, and Eizen's gripping at the dirt beneath him as if it could anchor him to the world.

“Zaveid! Oh, fuck, Zaveid!” Eizen's crying, and Zaveid kisses the tears away. “Zaveid!”

“Come on, Eizen. Cum for me, babe,” Zaveid murmurs, kissing Eizen on the lips and increasing the intensity of his thrusts. Eizen has no choice but to comply, coming on his own torso as the intensity of his orgasm causes him to lose his grip on reality. Zaveid's still thrusting, panting hard, and Eizen doesn't complain about it. Instead, he murmurs Zaveid's name, kissing him lovingly.

Zaveid comes in Eizen, who takes no notice of it until the wind seraph's semen is dripping onto his skin. It's hot, and it's slightly sticky but Eizen doesn't care. He kisses Zaveid again and again, murmuring praise into his ear. He's still hard, and Zaveid takes notice of this.

It doesn't take long for Zaveid to start fucking Eizen again. A long blowjob from Eizen, who had literally made him come twice with his mouth alone, had been more than enough to get Zaveid hard again. He hadn't actually tested his own stamina, but Eizen wasn't easily sated so it proved to be a challenge. Eizen's ass is tight, squeezing around Zaveid's cock with each thrust. It's not a conscious thing Eizen's doing, but it just drives him to thrust harder. He's basically pounding a moaning, screaming Eizen who merely begs for more.

But seeing Eizen so _happy_ , as tears of joy stream down his face, is more than enough for Zaveid. They come together, kissing each other deeply. Zaveid leaves Eizen's side for just a moment, bringing back that awkward comforter Magilou had insisted on giving the earth seraph years ago. He puts it on Eizen, slipping underneath it and pulling him into his arms. Eizen murmurs something before dropping off to sleep. Zaveid just lays there, rubbing Eizen's back.

Centuries later, Sorey finishes Eizen off with a slash of his sword. Zaveid's heart breaks into a million tiny pieces but he stays strong for Edna, who creates Eizen's memorial as they leave, hugging it and telling him goodbye.

\---

He exits the plane into the terminal, blue eyes scanning the people. A dark-skinned, black-haired man with grey eyes is holding a sign. There's a white tattoo on his left arm, contrasting with his skin, that looks familiar. He can't place it, however. The blond walks over, shouldering his carry-on bag with ease.

“Welcome to America!” The dark-skinned man says. The voice is familiar, but he can't place it. “You're David, right?”

“I prefer to be called _Eizen_ ,” the blonde nearly spats. The man's eyes widen, and he shakes his head. “You're Samuel, correct?”

“Eh, I like the name _Zaveid_ better. Rolls right off the tongue,” the dark-skinned man winks. The blond stares. Before he realizes it, he's kissing the other man, hands tangling in his long hair. Zaveid breaks the kiss, grinning.

“Welcome home, Eizen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think they'd remember their names from their lives as seraphim. And I like the idea that the Rayfalke Spiritcrest was formed by Eizen for some reason.
> 
> Eizen's fun to write. Even though it's technically not-canon? Yeah. I dunno. Headcanons. *shrug*
> 
> I might continue it. Who knows?


End file.
